20th Century Fox Home Entertainment's VHS/DVD Releases (UK)
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment's VHS/DVD Releases is a 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (UK) 1982-Present VHSs Magnetic Video 'Late 1970s' '1980' '1981' 20th Century Fox Video 1982 CBS/FOX Video 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 2nd May 1988 *CBS/FOX: Battle for the Planet of the Apes *CBS/FOX: Beneath the Planet of the Apes *CBS/FOX: Conquest of the Planet of the Apes *CBS/FOX: Escape from the Planet ot the Apes *CBS/FOX: Planet of the Apes TBA *CBS/FOX: Predator (rental) 1989 1990 1st October 1990 *CBS/FOX: The King and I 1991 Fox Video 1991 1992 2nd July 1992 *Fox Video: The Longest Day 12th October 1992 *Fox Video: 1853 Predator 2 (original release) 26th October 1992 *Fox Video: FernGully: The Last Rainforest 1993 22nd January 1993: 5593 Alien 3 1994 5th September 1994 *Fox Video: Rookie of the Year 31st October 1994: *Fox Video: The King and I 1995 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 1995 7th October 1995 * 20th Century Fox: The Good Son 1996 9th January 1996 * 20th Century Fox: Kiss of Death 15th February 1996 * 20th Century Fox: The Lipstick Camera 19th August 1996 * 20th Century Fox: 8909S Braveheart 1997 28th April 1997 *20th Century Fox: 4182S The Simpsons - The Dark Secrets of The Simpsons 29th September 1997 *20th Century Fox: 6019S The Simpsons - Springfield Murder Mysteries 3rd November 1997 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Crime and Punishment 1998 12th February 1998 *20th Century Fox: The Full Monty 6th April 1998 *20th Century Fox: Predator 25th May 1998 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons: Against the World 31st August 1998 *20th Century Fox: 6561S The Simpsons: Heaven and Hell 1999 8th March 1999 *20th Century Fox: 14101S The Simpsons - Too Hot for TV 17th May 1999 *20th Century Fox: The King and I 2000 5th June 2000 *20th Century Fox: 16598S The Simpsons: Raiders of the Lost Fridge TBA *20th Century Fox/MGM: The Terminator: Special Edition 4th December 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 20022EUK Digimon Digital Monsters: Volume 2 2001 12th March 2001 *20th Century Fox: X-Men 2002 18 February 2002 *20th Century Fox: Planet of the Apes (2001) 29th April 2002 *20th Century Fox: X-Men - Storm Front Parts 1-2/Bloodlines 2003 21st July 2003 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Backstage Pass *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Love, Springfield Style *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Risky Business 8th September 2003 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Too Hot for TV 3rd November 2003 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons: Christmas with The Simpsons 10th November 2003 *20th Century Fox: X-Men 2 2004 8th March 1994 *20th Century Fox: The King and I 7th June 2004 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - The Simpsons Gone Wild 25th October 2004 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Christmas 2 2005 18th July 2005 *20th Century Fox/Pathé: The Magic Roundabout DVDs '2004' 16th August 2004 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Against the World *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Heaven and Hell *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Sex, Lies and the Simpsons *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - The Simpsons.Com '2005' 18th April 2005 *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Raiders of the Lost Fridge *20th Century Fox: The Simpsons - Springfield Murder Mysteries Category:VHS (UK) Category:DVDs Category:Incomplete pages Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment